starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II version history/Patch 3.8.0
StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Patch 3.8.0 General *The third mission pack for Nova Covert Ops is now available! **Players who have purchased Mission Pack 3 or the entire Mission Bundle now have access to the final three Nova Covert Ops missions. **Access the new missions by selecting Campaign > Nova Covert Ops. *A new mission, Miner Evacuation, has been added to Co-op Missions. **This mission is completely overrun by hostile infested units, and your job is to help evacuate all of the miners who were left stranded on the planet. Protect shuttles as they load up with passengers and prepare to take off. **For more information, see our blog. *A new Black Ops trophy top has been added as a reward for winning an Automated Tournament. *A new portrait has been added for purchasing both the Nova Co-op Commander and all Nova Covert Ops Mission Packs. *New products are now available for purchase under a new “Featured” tab in the Collection. **Carbot Bundles ***A Portrait and Decal Bundle, which contains 3 new decals and 9 new portraits, is $4.99. ***Protoss Emoticon Pack, which contains 11 emoticons, is $2.49. ***Terran Emoticon Pack, which contains 10 emoticons, is $2.49. ***Zerg Emoticon Pack, which contains 10 emoticons, is $2.49. ***The Carbot Complete Bundle, which contains all of the above items, is $9.99. ***For more information, see our blog. **WCS Global Finals Portrait Bundle ***17 of the 18 portraits in the 2016 WCS Global Finals Portrait Bundle are now available. *The Collection now supports dynamic bundle purchases, where the bundle price will be adjusted accordingly if any number of items in the bundle are already owned. *The Region Switcher button has returned. Access it from the top-right corner of the Main Menu after logging into StarCraft II. *A new API endpoint for Ladder data is now available, exposing additional types of data. **For more information, see our forum post. Multiplayer *The Legacy of the Void ladder map pool has been updated. **For more information, see our blog. *The value displayed in the worker and army unit count tooltip now includes units that are being trained. *The StarCraft II Multiplayer Revamp has arrived! **For more information, see our blog. **Terran ***Banshee ****Removed the Fusion Core requirement for the Hyperflight Rotors upgrade. ***Battlecruiser ****Energy bar removed. ****Yamato Cannon and Tactical Jump no longer require energy to cast. Instead, each upgrade has a cooldown of 71 seconds. ****Removed the Behemoth Reactor upgrade (energy upgrade). ****Yamato Cannon no longer gets interrupted by Neural Parasite. ***Cyclone *****Damage changed from 18 to 3 (+2 vs armored). *****Range decreased from 5 to 4, and the new "Mag-Field Launchers" upgrade gives +2 range. *****Attack period change from .7 seconds to .1 seconds and random delays removed. *****Weapon upgrade amount changed from 2 to 1 to account for the new damage value. ****Changed weapon name to Tornado Blaster. ****No anti-air weapon. ****Movement speed decreased from 4.72 to 4.13. ****Lock On can now target air units and air structures only. Range is unchanged, and the ability now deals 160 damage over 14 seconds. ****Removed auto-cast for the Lock On ability. ****Supply cost decreased from 4 to 3. ****Increased health from 120 to 180. ****The Cyclone no longer requires a Tech Lab, and can now be built with a Reactor. ****The Cyclone auto-attack missile art has been adjusted to reduce visual clutter. ****The missiles fired from the Lock On ability are unchanged. ***Liberator ****Remove the +light damage for the anti-air attack. ***Raven ****Auto Turret damage increased from 16 to 24. ***Siege Tank ****Health increased from 160 to 175. ****Damage in Siege Mode increased from 35 (+15 vs armored) to 40 (+30 vs armored). ****Siege Tanks can no longer be picked up by Medivacs when in Siege Mode. ****Crucio Shock Cannon weapon attack period changed from 2 to 2.14. ***Thor ****Anti-air splash for the Javelin Missile Launchers radius increased from 0.5 to 0.6. ****Thor High Impact Payload Mode: The Thor's anti-air weapon, 250mm Punisher Cannons, will now be prioritized. ***Viking ****Assault mode auto-attack now deals bonus (+8 vs mechanical) damage. ***Starport Tech Lab ****The "Research Explosive Shrapnel Shells" upgrade was replaced with the "Research Recalibrated Explosives" upgrade. ****"Research Recalibrated Explosives" upgrade *****Increases the Seeker Missile unit's tracking range by 50% (13 to 19.5). *****Increases the Seeker Missile's damage by 30%. **Protoss ***Adept ****Shade vision reduced from 9 to 2. ***Carrier ****Removed the Release Interceptor ability. ****Interceptors cost reduced from 25 minerals to 5 minerals, and auto-build is enabled by default. ***Dark Templar ****New Ability: “Shadow Stride” *****Allows the Dark Templar to teleport a short distance and creates a visible smoke-effect upon being cast. *****Research from Dark Shrine. ******100/100 cost, 121 research time, cooldown of 21 seconds. ***Tempest ****Supply cost increased from 4 to 6. ****Anti-ground damage increased from 30 to 35. ****Anti-ground weapon range changed from 15 to 8. ****New ability: “Disruption Blast” *****Charges up for 4 seconds, and then stuns enemy ground units and ground structures in the target area for 7 seconds. *****No friendly fire effect. ***Void Ray ***Warp Prism ****Health reduced from 100 to 80. ***Zealot ****The "Research Charge" upgrade will now increase the Zealot's movement speed from 3.15 to 4.13. **Zerg ***Baneling ****Centrifugal Hooks now adds +10 life in addition to increasing Baneling's movement speed. ***Brood Lord ***Hydralisk ****“Evolve Muscular Augments” is now split into two separate upgrades: *****"Evolve Muscular Augments" upgrade will increase the Hydralisk base movement speed by 25%. ******Cost 150/150, Research time: 71 *****"Evolve Grooved Spines" upgrade will increase the Hydralisk attack range by 2. ******Cost 100/100, Research time: 71 ****Changed the Hydralisk movement speed to be affected the same as other units while on Creep. ****Muscular Augments now gives a 25% speed boost both on and off of Creep. ***Infestor ****Has a collision radius while burrowed (but smaller than normal). ****Can cast all abilities while burrowed. ***Swarm Host ****Swarm Host cost reduced from 150/100 to 100/75. ****Increased Locust Swoop range from 4 to 6. ****Locust Acid Spit weapon damage decreased from 12 to 10. ***Ultralisk ****Base armor increased from 1 to 2. ****Armor provided by Chitinous Plating reduced from 4 to 2. Co-op Missions *General **Rocks now have 0 armor (from 3). Bug Fixes Campaign *General **Fixed an issue where the connection lost message could appear when playing offline. *Nova Covert Ops **Liberator's wireframe icons for both modes are now properly displayed in the information panel. **Starport's “Build Tech Lab” now has a proper tooltip description for the units that it enables. **Fixed a display issue where unintended ability buttons could appear on the Liberator's command card in Night Terrors. **Fixed a display issue where unintended icons could appear on the mini-map in Flashpoint. **Fixed a display issue where the blood from killing Zerg units or Hatcheries could flash in Trouble in Paradise. **Nova and Alarak no longer take damage once the final Terrazine has been captured in Night Terrors. **Updated the tooltip description for Nova's mini map icon. **Advanced Cloaking Field now displays properly on the Reaper's command card. *Wings of Liberty Campaign **Fixed an issue where the mission credit reward could be granted multiple times. **Units and structures now properly appear in the Armory Console. *Legacy of the Void Campaign **In Salvation, the Spear of Adun top ability bar no longer appears in the cutscenes. **Updated the tooltip description for the Squad Sight ability in the Assembly Panel. **The hotkey for the HERC is now properly set to H. Co-op Missions *Commanders **Alarak ***Fixed a display issue where the Hybrid Nemesis’ death could graphically distort the beams from Alarak's Empower Me. ***Fixed an issue with the cooldown timer for Ascendant's Sacrifice when used in a group. ***Structure Overcharge can no longer target an exhausted creep tumor. **Artanis ***Updated multiple tooltip descriptions. ***Research Charge now properly increases Zealot's movement speed. **Karax ***Purifier Beam and Solar Lance now count towards Spear of Adun damage in the score screen. ***Reconstruction beam now properly activates for Nova's Hellbat Rangers. ***Updated the tooltip description for the Unity Barrier upgrade. **Nova ***Fixed a display issue of Zagara's health when affected by Nova's Defensive Matrix Drone. ***Nova's Black Ops units now have proper portraits, unit icons, death models, and wireframe icons in the information panel. ***Fixed an issue where certain units were missing a passive ability button in the command card. ***Removed the Medivac from the hotkey menu. ***Nova's wireframe icons for both modes are now properly displayed in the information panel when in a group. ***Updated multiple tooltip descriptions. ***Endurance Training now properly applies the life regeneration buff to Hellbat Rangers and Hellion Rangers. ***Nova's voice line for Nuclear Launch is now consistent with the commander progression. ***Fixed a display issue where Marauder Commandos could fire out of the arm without recoil. ***Nova's Research and Development now only affects upgrades at Tech Lab and Ghost Academy. ***Nova's Ghost Academy now has a consistent decal icon. ***Updated multiple hotkey options. ***Railgun Turrets now properly do 30 damage as advertised. ***Goliath Lockdown no longer stuns Heroic enemies as originally intended. ***Raven's BioMechanical Repair Drones no longer target units that are not repairable. *Raynor ***Ripwave missiles are now available when attaching Raynor's Starport to Swann's Tech Reactor. ***The cooldown for the Ignite Afterburners now continues to restore for Siege Tanks while in Siege mode. ***Medics will no longer target units that cannot be healed. **Swann ***Fixed a display issue where the Mag-Field Accelerator icon in the command card could be colorized before researched. ***Fixed a display issue with the Defense Matrix when used on Nova's Strike Goliath. **Vorazun ***Dark Pylon's Recall no longer affects Hero unit beacons. ***Oracle's Warp-in model now properly appears inside the Stargate. *Maps **Enemy Ghosts now use the Tac Nuke Strike against players on Brutal. **Chain of Ascension ***Zerglings now can destroy an elemental cocoon affecting Kerrigan. **Lock and Load ***Fixed a unit pathing issue with Nova's Stasis Shell. **Mist Opportunities ***The Concentrated Beam from Swann's Drakken Laser Drill now does not trigger the bonus objective timer. ***The Mothership no longer cloaks the Terrazine Harvesters. *Mutators **Fixed an issue where Swann's Drakken Laser Drill could attack invalid target with the Diplomatic Immunity mutation challenge on Oblivion Express. **Updated multiple mutators’ icons to be consistent in and out of game. **Fixed a crash that could occur with the Diffusion mutator active. **The Diffusion mutator now properly cleans up from the Wheel of Misfortune mutator. Arcade *Fixed multiple issues where custom assets and fonts could be retained in other game modes after playing an Arcade map. User Interface *Units with a /dance animation are now properly listed under Animation tab in Collection. *Fixed a display issue where the score screen could have overlapping UI when in Windowed mode at certain aspect ratios. *Fixed an issue where purchasing buttons could become disabled. Gameplay and Races *General **Fixed a crash that could occur when using the WCS GameHeart extension mod. **Fixed an issue where Zerg units could incorrectly display as having 1 additional health when using certain observer interfaces. **Game invite dialogs for Archon mode games no longer have race selection buttons enabled. **Grandmaster League requirement in the About Tab under Profile now states the play frequency requirement as 30 games every 3 weeks. **Oracles, Liberators, Lurkers, and Spectres are now allowed to create duplicate hotkeys with Allow Toggle Conflicts enabled. *Protoss **The Tempest's Disruption Blast no longer affects neutral units and structures. *Terran **Thors now have the air weapon on the left and the ground weapon on the right in both modes. **Fixed an issue where units could be inside of the structure when both were landing simultaneously at the same location. **Fixed an issue where certain upgrades were not listed in the Build Order tab of the score screen. **Battlecruiser's Tactical Jump now supports team colors. **Vikings can no longer remove the Parasitic Bomb without landing. *Zerg **Fixed a display issue with the Infestor's tentacle when using Neural Parasite while burrowed. **Fixed a pathing issue with Roaches when attacking units or structures behind the walled off area. **Fixed an issue where Changelings could lose the Timed Life behavior upon transforming. *Maps **Fixed an issue where SCVs could build a structure from farther away than intended on Fields of Death. Editor *Fixed an issue where an error message could appear after adding the Balance Multi Mod as a dependency in the Terrain Module. *Fixed an issue where all objects in the objects file could be duplicated when reloading a map after making changes outside of the Editor. Category:StarCraft II updates